Keeping Warm
by The Ginger One
Summary: After a particularly bad fight Jen and Gibbs make up in more ways than one. Jibbs. Resubmitted as earlier submission had added part of another story
1. Chapter 1

"I will not have you speak to me like that." Screamed Jenny as she slammed the door. Seconds later it opened and her head reappeared. "And learn to knock instead of barging straight in" she added, her icy tone matched only by the look in her eyes. When her head disappeared again Leroy Jethro Gibbs turned around to see every face in the bullpen turned towards him, with most of the agents wearing exasperated looks and wondering what Gibbs could have done this time.

Ignoring them, Gibbs hurried down the stairs while addressing his team. After telling them that he was going to grab some coffee he headed to the elevators and left the building. By the time he returned, steaming cup of Jamaican blend coffee in his hand, his team was ready to leave due to the call about a dead marine at Quantico. Grabbing his coat, Gibbs led his team to the elevators and they left.

Seven hours later they returned, having shot the suspect as he turned the murder weapon, an MP5, on them. Gibbs sent the team home before writing a note to the director about the events of the day and explaining that their reports would be in tomorrow. He hurried up the stairs and didn't bother knocking as he expected Jenny to have gone home by then, but was surprised to find her asleep in her chair. Moving closer to place the note on her desk he saw that she had fallen asleep holding a photo of herself and Gibbs outside the farmhouse in Serbia where they first made love.

Deciding that she should not sleep in her chair all night Gibbs grabbed her shoulder and shook it gently. "Jen…" nothing. "Jenny…" nothing. "Director!" he exclaimed as a last ditch effort to wake her. It had the required effect as she awoke with a start. Looking up from the photo she was surprised to see the face of the man she had been dreaming about only inches from hers.

"Jethro." Moaned the still sleepy Jenny. Then remembering their fight earlier and noticing the photograph in her hands which she was sure Gibbs had seen she sat up straight. "Special Agent Gibbs. Is there a reason why you are in my office at a quarter to midnight?" At her tone Gibbs winced, she evidently wasn't over their fight earlier.

"I just came to leave a note for you for tomorrow morning explaining that we had to kill the murderer and that you would have our reports tomorrow, director." When he said the last bit Jen did a double take, after all when did he ever call her director? As he turned to leave he looked back at her. "That's a really good photo of you Jen."

Jen stared at the door for a couple of seconds before picking up her coat and bag and hurrying after Gibbs. She caught up with him at the elevator but he just stared at the doors. Once inside however, Jenny pressed the emergency stop button and stood directly in front of Gibbs. "Sorry about earlier Jethro. I know you were only looking out for me but I was a bit embarrassed at being caught looking at that photo. To cover it up I used the fight earlier as an excuse."

"That's OK Jen; I sometimes look at that photo as well. We had a… um… good time in that farmhouse didn't we?" Gibbs averted his gaze as he said this last part, if he looked at Jenny she would be able to see the truth in his eyes; that he wanted to go back to the way that they were back then.

Jen laughed. "So are we back to being friends Jethro?"

"Yeah sure Jen. Lets get going." Gibbs reached across Jen for the switch but as he raised his hand it accidentally rubbed against Jenny's chest. He didn't notice but that single incident sent Jenny's heartbeat into double figures and caused a blush to creep up from her neck to her ears.

"Jethro, why are we not moving?" Jen asked as Gibbs hit the switch for the third time.

"I don't know Jen, I've tried the switch but it will not work." Gibbs then drew his cell phone and called security to ask what was going on and found that the power was out in the entire navy yard and the emergency generators did not provide enough power for the elevators. "We're stuck in here until the power comes back Jen" She groaned and Gibbs thought it better to tell the whole story. "Due to the blizzard outside that could take up to fifteen hours…"

"What!" screamed Jenny.

"…so we had probably better get comfortable." Gibbs finished.


	2. Chapter 2

After about 10 minutes of Jenny muttering about stupid men and lousy electricians Gibbs decided to get ready for the night. He removed his long overcoat and laid it on the ground along with his jacket then removed his shirt leaving him in a white undershirt and trousers as he was in the process of removing his shoes and socks. When Jenny saw him her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Jethro, what in gods name are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed, as you should be."

"Oh fine. But turn around and don't look this way until I say you can."

Gibbs considered reminding her that he had seen her with far less clothing on but decided that in her current state of anger she should not be pushed. As a result he obediently rolled over and stared at the doors.

After about five minutes Gibbs rolled onto his back and looked to his right. Jenny had discarded her coat, jacket and skirt and was left in a pair of lace knickers and her shirt. Gibbs could not help but stare as he remembered London, Paris and Serbia but as she turned to look at him he averted his gaze to the ceiling. Jen laid out her coat and jacket on the ground before realising that she needed a cover, however when she put her coat on top of herself her legs were against the freezing metal floor. She then put her coat back on the ground and tried to wrap herself up in coat and jacket but could not manage to adequately cover herself. Absorbed in her attempts at covering herself she had noticed Gibbs stand up. She was therefore surprised when she felt calloused hands placing another coat over her.

"There you go Jen. Have a good nights sleep." Gibbs murmured as he backed up against the wall. He was not tired and without a boat to work on he settled himself up against a wall to sit and think.

"I can't take your coat Jethro. What will you sleep on and cover yourself with?"

"I'll be on the floor and I'll cover myself with my jacket. Remember, I have trousers on so my legs wont feel the cold as much."

"Yeah but…"

"No buts Jenny. I will not have you catch a cold. It's about 50˚F in here so you need to keep warm."

"I can't let you get a cold though Jethro."

"I don't get colds Jen, never had one in my life. Not even when I fell into a frozen lake and didn't get dry for 6 hours."

"You what… oh never mind. Okay Jethro. You win. Goodnight."

"Night Jen."

Jenny closed her eyes and after a few minutes her breathing evened out as she slept. Gibbs watched her and reflected that she still looked just as beautiful as when he first met her and fell in love with her. He had realised some months ago that he still loved her but she appeared not to love him so he would not push her. Somewhat depressed by these thoughts he settled down next to Jenny, sleeping straight requiring them to be diagonally across the floor, and closed his eyes. He could not fall asleep however as he was afraid that their proximity and familiarity with sleeping next to each other might cause him to do something like put his arms around Jenny. He cast these thoughts aside and thought about his team instead so he could finally fall asleep.

Five hours later Gibbs awoke to a feeling of something heavy resting on his side. Turning to look at the weight he was surprised to see Jenny sprawled across his chest, her arm around his waist and her head burrowed in the crook of his arm. He shifted said arm a little because it was beginning to go to sleep due to Jenny's weight, causing her to moan and open one eye. When she realised where she was however she sat up straight and covered herself with Gibbs' coat, causing him to laugh quietly.

"Down girl!" Gibbs muttered, laughing.

"What's so funny Jethro?"

"The fact that you are covering yourself up when I have already seen everything that is underneath that coat and much more." Gibbs retorted with a raised eyebrow and a half smile.

Jenny glared at him before speaking. "The fact remains that that was years ago. Now I'm your boss and I could get fired. Plus the fact that I'm embarrassed."

"Don't be embarrassed, I won't tell anyone about tonight. 'Night."

This time Gibbs fell asleep first and turned in his sleep. As he did so his arm inched over Jenny's waist and he pulled her close to him. By this point Jenny had decided that something had to be done and shook his shoulder to rouse him but was surprised to find him already awake and laughing silently.

"Jethro! What the hell are you doing?" By this time Gibbs was laughing openly. I just wanted to show you that it's okay because you can't control your actions in your sleep. As he said this Jenny looked into his eyes to see the laughter replaced by emotions that shocked her; love and desire. She finally understood why he kept coming to see her, complementing her and was so willing to forgive her mistakes and her heart filled with joy. She had long wanted to rekindle their relationship but had doubted his feelings, with her doubts gone however she launched herself at him and kissed him soundly on the mouth. After a couple of shocked seconds he responded, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and savouring her taste and she did likewise. Once they started to feel giddy through lack of air they pulled back and she rested her forehead against his.

"I love you Jethro" she whispered.

Gibbs lifted her chin using two fingers and looked her in the eye. "I love you to Jenny." He looked at her for a second longer before kissing her again while her hands moved to take of his undershirt. Feeling this Gibbs unbuttoned her shirt and slid it from her shoulders before lying her down and positioning himself half over her…


End file.
